


Past, Present and Future

by azuredragonsleeps



Series: Malec Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredragonsleeps/pseuds/azuredragonsleeps
Summary: “You’ve been working on a time travel spell recently, right?” Alec said, more of a statement than a question.Magnus frowned. “Yes, but I couldn’t get it to work. How do you even know-”He broke off as Alec held the object out to him. In Alec’s hand was a golden ring with a crude rose design on one side. The angle Alec was holding it at allowed him to see the inside of the gold band, where the words “Magnus Bane” were inscribed. He looked down at his own hand, where the same ring was still on his finger.“I think,” he said slowly, “that you’d better come back to my place.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Alec time-travels back to meet past Magnus, who can't believe he will one day be with a male shadowhunter

Magnus Bane was quietly minding his own business the day a shadowhunter crashed into him on the street. It’d been a quiet few years for Magnus, he’d been settling into New York, learning the city and trying to forget the events of London, the good and the bad. He’d punctuated the years with visits to Tessa and her family, but for the most part he’d been keeping to himself, trying to get over the mess that had been his relationship with Camille. It was working, for the most part. He was even planning a trip to Peru with Ragnor.

Still, Magnus couldn’t help but feel that the last few years had been a little, well, lonely. If he was honest with himself he was a little jealous of Tessa. She had a family. Something that Magnus was starting to realise he would never have. He had thought he’d found it, with Camille, had been delighted to love someone who would not grow old while he stayed young. But it had turned out that she hadn’t wanted him, in the end.

So he’d come to New York and kept quiet for once. He’d lived mostly in the mundane world, trying a few jobs but mostly using magic to get by. It had been peaceful. Well if he was honest it’d had been boring, but he wasn’t quite ready to throw himself back into the world again.

So when, on an ordinary Monday in September, a tall shadowhunter in very unusual clothing-tight black pants made of some strange material, a black shirt and some kind of black jacket-walked into him on the street, his reaction was somewhere between irritation and curiosity. He kept an eye on all the shadowhunters in New York, but he’d never seen this man before. Still, it was just like a shadowhunter to barge into people.

To his surprise, the man stopped and said “Sorry I didn’t mean to-Magnus?” His eyes had widened, and he was staring at Magnus with a complicated look that Magnus could not begin to decipher.

 He was handsome, Magnus noticed immediately, with dark hair and blue eyes that reminded him a little of Will. Although, where Will’s beauty had never appealed to him, this man’s certainly did. If he hadn’t been a shadowhunter Magnus almost would have been tempted to try something.

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him. “I don’t think we’ve met.”

Something that looked a little like pain flashed across the man’s face, but his expression quickly smoothed out and Magnus thought maybe he’d imagined it.

“No, I’m sorry, we haven’t,” the man said. “It’s just that I was looking for you. The shadowhunters at the institute told me you lived in this area.”

“And you recognised me off the street?” Magnus asked, a little suspicious. It was always wise to be wary around new shadowhunters.

“They gave a very accurate description,” The man said, with a small smile. “I’m Alec, by the way.”

“Short for Alexander, perhaps?” Magnus asked, answering the man’s smile with one of his own. _Stupid_ he berated himself. There was no way a shadowhunter was going to react well to even the slightest flirtation from a downworlder, and a male one to boot.

But to his surprise, Alec’s smile only widened as he answered. “Yes.”

Reminding himself that Alec was a nephilim, and trouble, however nice his smiles were, Magnus asked “So why were you looking for me? You must have heard that I have not been offering my services recently.”

Alec’s face tuned serious. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something out.

“You’ve been working on a time travel spell recently, right?” Alec said, more of a statement than a question.

Magnus frowned. “Yes, but I couldn’t get it to work. How do you even know-”

He broke off as Alec held the object out to him. In Alec’s hand was a golden ring with a crude rose design on one side. The angle Alec was holding it at allowed him to see the inside of the gold band, where the words “Magnus Bane” were inscribed. He looked down at his own hand, where the same ring was still on his finger.

“I think,” he said slowly, “that you’d better come back to my place.”

*

 

“So you know me, in the future.” Magnus said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yes.” Alec answered, easily.

“We’ve…worked together?” Magnus asked.

“Uh,” something flashed across Alec’s face then, something Magnus couldn’t decipher. “Yes.”

Magnus frowned. “And you were just… in my house? When I wasn’t there?”

Alec had told him that he’d activated the spell accidentally, picking up the ring to move it. Magnus had been trying to centre the spell on the ring, so he understood that part. His future self must have managed to make the spell work. Probably the time travel magic Magnus had recently been trying to imbue the ring with had drawn it to this time. What he didn’t understand was why he would leave a shadowhunter alone in his home, somewhere where they could touch his most personal possessions. He wouldn’t even trust Will that much, and he liked him.

“I can’t tell you why.” Alec said, meeting Magnus’s eyes. “Won’t it mess up the future if you know what’s coming? I wasn’t there to hurt you or steal anything.”

“Oh, no.” Magnus said. “I’m going to take a memory potion when you leave. It’ll lock the memories until the time you left. I might not know exactly how I finished this spell but I do know that I don’t want to mess with the future. So tell me: why was a shadowhunter unsupervised in my house?”

“I live there too.” Alec said, after a pause.

Magnus raised his eyebrows. “I live with a shadowhunter?!” His tone turned incredulous “Why? Are we such good friends that I felt I had to open my house to you?”

Alec flushed a little. “I moved in after we’d been dating six months.” He answered quietly.

“You and I are-dating, in the future?!”

Alec stared at him for a long moment. “We’re married actually.” He held up his hand, where the traditional clave marriage rune was etched in. A plain gold band sat on his ring finger.

Magnus felt his mouth drop open. “Married?!”

He had never, ever thought he’d get married. He’d wanted to, once or twice, but those people hadn’t wanted him in return. He had never thought it would be with a shadowhunter. Did the clave even allow that? He was almost tempted to doubt the man’s words, but Alec’s face was open and honest, if a little hesitant. Besides the fact that Magnus could not think of anything he would have to gain by lying about this.

“Three years now.” Alec said, a small smile on his face. “And two kids.”

Magnus felt like he could barely breathe. Marriage to a shadowhunter, with two kids? It seemed like something impossible. Although, looking at the unmistakable happiness in Alec’s eyes as he thought about his family, something he could want. He’d barely let himself think about the possibility of kid’s before, knowing Warlocks were infertile. He’d assumed adoption would be too complicated and messy, as an immortal and not having anyone to share that journey with. So, he hadn’t even considered it. But now that he was… he could see it, he realised. A life with kids and this smiling man, a family. It left a hollow ache of want in his chest.

“Are you okay?” Alec asked, his attention firmly back with Magnus. Concern was written all over his face. Magnus suspected his every emotion must play out like that, in full view of the world.

“Fine.” He assured Alec. “It’s just…I wasn’t expecting-I wouldn’t have…” He paused, trying to figure out how to express his surprise at this future, with a shadowhunter of all people. It was a nice thought, and he liked that some things must get better, if he could marry a shadowhunter and a man, but it felt a little unreal.

Alec simply smiled. “I know it’s not what you were expecting.” He paused, seemingly giving Magnus a moment to compose himself.

Magnus tried to push down the ache of want, tried to focus on the here and now rather than the distant future.  “It’s possible that touching the two rings together would send you back.” He mused aloud. “But it might also do some kind of horrible damage to the world, so I’d rather be a hundred percent sure before we try it. It might take me a little while, but I will get you home, Alexander.” He makes the last a promise, both to this man and to his future self.

“I know you will.” Alec said, his voice full of quite faith.

Magnus tried not to baulk at that kind of confidence, in him. He gave a small nod, and pointed Alec towards the grouping of ornate chairs near one of his windows. “Make yourself at home then. It seems I’ve got some work to do.”

Two hours later, Magnus returned from his study to find Alec curled up in the plainest of the chairs, one of Magnus’s books in his hand. Magnus paused at the door, unnoticed, and watched him for a moment. Alec appeared totally at ease, engaged in the book, which appeared to be one of the Sherlock Holmes books that Magnus had heard people rave about. His long legs were tucked under him, his jacket removed to reveal lean but muscular arms. As Magnus stared he felt an odd pang of longing, of connection. Just looking at the man made him want to get to know him, to explore what they could be. He wondered if that was what his future self would feel, when he meets Alec. The thought brought a moment of jealousy, which he acknowledged as ridiculous and tried to dismiss, not entirely successfully.

Alec looked up and saw Magnus. His face creased into a wide smile, his eyes lighting up with it. Magnus caught his breath and stepped into the room fully.

“I was right.” He said simply. “You just need to be holding the ring when it touches this one, and it will realise it’s in the wrong time and send you back. And then you need to tell me in the future to stop messing around with this spell, or at least to not leave the trigger item lying around-especially if I live with children.”

Alec paled a little at that, and Magnus wondered if he was imagining what could have happened if one of their kids had been send back instead of him. Then he seemed to process all of what Magnus had said and the smile returned.

“I’m sure you will, once you remember this.” Alec replied. Then he stood up, holding out the ring. “So I just touch this to yours?”

Magnus, nodded, feeling a little disappointed that he had solved this so soon, that Alec would be leaving. This meeting had reminded him what more there could be in life, and he no longer felt so satisfied with the existence he had been living, alone on the side-lines.

Alec stepped forward, then paused. “I know you won’t remember this.” He said, slowly, like he was taking great care to choose the right words. “But I want you to know this. I love you. I promise you, it’s going to be okay. We’re so happy, and I love you so much, and you’ll get there.”

It should seem weird, coming from an almost, stranger, but instead Magnus had to blink hard to hide the emotion the words draw from him.

“I-thank you.” He said, meeting Alec’s steady gaze, letting his glamour drop and watching Alec’s slow smile of appreciation. “I think I might be lucky to have you.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Alec answered, before stepping forward and touching the ring to the twin on Magnus’s finger. There was a moment of silence, then a flash, then Magnus was standing alone in his living room.

For a moment, Magnus felt very, very lonely. Then he blinked and started.

“Huh.” He muttered, trying to remember getting home. For a moment, there was nothing, and then he remembered the perfectly ordinary walk home and the afternoon spent reading up on some old spells. Nothing remarkable at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Present Magnus's point of view of Alec time traveling

Magnus knew the instant Alec touched his ring.

He was getting breakfast for himself and Alec at the time. Of course, he could just have summoned them both breakfast with magic, but Alec always complained that they should pay people. So Magnus had snuck out before Alec woke up, wanting to bring Alec pastries in bed. Except, Alec must have woken up. He must have been wondering through the apartment, and he must have seen the ring Magnus had left on the side after working late on the time travel spell. And he must have picked it up, because as Magnus walked down the sidewalk he had suddenly been hit with memories he definitely hadn’t had a minute ago.

Memories of meeting Alexander a long, long time ago.

Magnus quickened his pace, heading back to the apartment as quickly as he could. Fear was gripping him, icy cold in his veins. Alec was gone, sent back in time because of Magnus’s carelessness, and while he knew logically that his past self had worked out a way to reverse it, he couldn’t help worry that something had gone wrong. Even though he had been certain at the time, he knew that he wouldn’t feel certain that everything was okay until he saw Alec safe and sound.

He reached his apartment and practically ran inside, heading for the study where he had left the ring on his desk the night before. Alec had probably thought he had left it there by accident, knowing Magnus rarely took it off. He’d definitely picked it up, because as Magnus had known it would be, the ring was gone.  Which meant so was Alec.

He growled in frustration, and with a rush of magic slammed his desk back into the wall, splitting it in two in the process. He was so stupid. He couldn’t believe he had been so careless with a spell. Ever since Alec had moved in, and especially since Max and Raphael, he’d been extra careful to keep all his magical objects and equipment kept carefully out of the way. Until now, when a little tiredness had been enough to put his family at risk. He could only say a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening that the boys were staying with Izzy for a few days. He didn’t want to think about what could have happened to them if they’d touched the ring.

He swallowed his guilt and frustration and tried to think logically. There was nothing to do now but wait, something he’d never been very good at doing.

He paced the room for a few moments, then headed down the hall. He entered his and Alec’s bedroom, crossed to the dresser and took out one of Alec’s ugly sweaters. Feeling a little pathetic, he slipped it on, knowing from experience that it would be soft, cosy and would smell like Alec.

Now that the immediate panic had subsided a little, he had more time to focus on the memories that had been unlocked. They were odd. It felt somehow like he had never forgotten and that he still hadn’t remembered properly at the same time. Removed, but not.

He’d been so lonely.

He can remember how it felt, when he’d learned that the man he’d just met was his husband from the future. How unbelievable the idea had felt. How learning that he would find it, the loving family he’d tried to stop himself wanting had been as painful as it was helpful. Because he’d learned how long he had to wait. He remembered meeting Alec and feeling everything he had felt in their true first meeting, only not being able to explore that connection.

He clutched at the sweater he was wearing, a reminder that he had Alec now. The room was filled with things to prove that to himself. There was a picture of Alec and himself on their wedding day on his bedside table.  A soft eagle toy was on the floor, something that Max pretended to be too old to enjoy playing with when his brother was watching. There was a notebook open on Alec’s bedside table, covered in his handwriting and full of phrases in Spanish he needed to practise. Little things that made it _their_ home, not just _his_ home.

It was still hard to believe. Back then it had been an impossible dream, and sometimes Magnus still wanted to pinch himself. It was hard to believe that he deserved any of this. Although Alec always did his best to convince him.

Magnus smiled, remembering the last thing Alec had said back then. Somehow Alexander had known exactly what his past self would need to hear. As he almost always did, when it came to Magnus.

He sighed. It had been barely an hour since he’d left Alec in their bed this morning, but it felt more like days. He wanted to see Alec now more than anything. The worst part was, he didn’t know how long Alec would be, didn’t know how time in the past would translate in the present. From what he remembered, Alec hadn’t been in the past for more than a few hours, so he hoped he would be back soon.

*

The day felt like it lasted forever. Magnus tried to get some work done, but he couldn’t concentrate. He ended up spending most of the day curled up on their bed, staring into space. Until, finally, there was a sound from the study.

It wasn’t much, just a soft thud, but Magnus was up in an instant, practically running to the study.

“Magnus!” That was Alec, standing there and looking remarkably unruffled for a man who had just travelled in time. Magnus was so glad to see him it hurt. Alec must have read something of his distress on his face, because he stepped forward and hugged Magnus, tightly. Magnus relaxed slightly into the embrace, bring his own arms up to hug Alec back as hard as he could.

“I’m so sorry.” Magnus said, voice slightly unsteady. “I should never have left the ring out, it was so stupid of me, I’m so-”

“Magnus.” Alec interrupted softly. “I’m fine. I know you didn’t mean it to happen, it’s fine.”

He withdrew slightly from the hug, but kept his hands on Magnus, sliding them down his arms and taking his hands. His face was as open as it always was, and his mouth curved into a wide smile as he looked at Magnus.

“What is it?” Magnus asked.

Alec shrugged a little. “I just missed you.”

“You were with me almost the whole time.” Magnus reminded him.

“I know.” Alec acknowledged, “But that you didn’t know me at all. I wasn’t anything to him.” Magnus tried to picture that for a moment, tried to imagine meeting an Alec who didn’t love him, who didn’t even know him. It wasn’t a nice thought.

“You were something to him.” Magnus told Alec. “I felt it back then, you know. The connection, the possibility. He huffs a small laugh. “I was so jealous of myself. So jealous of this.” He pulled away from Alec to make a gesture that encompassed both himself and Alec, but also their home, and the evidence of the two children that lived here with them.

Alec’s expression is serious, intent. “I wish I could have been there for you then.”

Magnus could see how much he meant it, how badly Alec wanted to be able to wash away all the hurt from Magnus’s past.

“You’re here now.” He said softly. “That’s more than enough. More than I thought I’d have.”

He meant it. Back then he hadn’t even been able to properly imagine what it would feel like, a true family. Now he felt like he had everything he could ever need.

He frowned. “Well, it would be enough if I hadn’t ruined our free day by sending you back in time.”

Alec grinned. “Our peaceful day without the kids didn’t go so well, did it?”

“Not as well as I’d hoped, no.” Magnus allowed.

“We have time to make up for it, though.” Alec said, voice light and teasing.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, “What did you have in mind?”

It was amazing, he thought, how quickly Alec could dispel any dark thoughts from his mind. Less than five minutes in his presence was enough to draw his focus away from the past and entirely to Alec now.

Alec smiled at him, wide and bright and purely happy. Even after years together, it shocked Magnus that such a smile could be aimed at him.

“Bedroom?” Alec asked.

Magnus feigned a scandalised expression. “Alexander, I do believe I have corrupted you.”

Alec laughed a little, pulling Magnus by the hand out of the study. “Maybe you have.”

Magnus went with him willingly, leaving the ghost of his past behind him. He had Alec in the present, and that meant more to him than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few people asked for present Magnus's perspective on Alec time traveling. It took a little longer to get it up than I thought because I'm not entirely happy with it, but I think this is the best it's gonna get. I hope it's okay!  
> If you want to prompt me you can do so at my tumblr|starsarewishesindisguise

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betad so all mistakes are my own. If you'd like to send me any prompts you can do so at starsarewishesindisguise at tumblr. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
